Twenty Seven Chrysanthemums
by se7en29
Summary: SEQUEL to Nine Chrysanthemums! Alice and Jasper are having babies!


**Hey guys! This is another one-shot! A sequel, actually. Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

"Where the hell are you, Emmett? I can already hear her screams!" Jasper yelled into his phone and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he got a booming laughter in answer.

"Shouldn't you be helping your wife who's about to give birth to twins?" His wife's brother asked with a teasing tone, making him turn slightly red.

"I can't be there; I'll have a panic attack." He said shortly, making Emmett laugh harder.

"Dude, you're a member of the military!" He pointed out.

"Yes, but I can't watch my wife suffering in pain when I can't help at all! Back to the main topic; where the hell are you? I need those flowers before I walk into the hospital room, you know?" He asked with a very irritated tone.

"Bro chill out, we're almost there! It's not my fault that Edward couldn't decide what tie he should wear!" Emmett said with a laugh.

"What the…" Jasper started forgetting that he was in the hospital.

"Dude turn around, will ya?" Jasper turned around to find his wife's brothers with their wives by their sides. Emmett and Edward were both wearing white suits, except that Emmett's tie was baby pink and Edward's tie was baby blue. Those were the colors of Rosalie's and Bella's dresses.

Jasper instantly forgot everything and practically fell on the floor laughing. When he managed to stand up, he was really out of breath.

"Y'all look like you just jumped out of a comedy called "Am The Uncle". What's with the ties?" Jasper asked, still laughing.

"Ha, we were considering bringing you a blue suit with pink pants. You'd look like you jumped out of a comedy "Am The Daddy"." Emmett teased. Jasper looked around.

"Dude, where the hell are those flowers that I asked you to bring?" Jasper asked, making Emmett's grin turn into a confused expression only to make his jaw drop and run out to his car.

A minute later the door of the hospital room opened.

"Congratulations Mr. Hale, your wife gave birth to twins." The nurse named Angela said with a sincere smile on her face. Jasper stood up from the chair and looked back.

"Oh that's incredible." He said to Angela and looked back again.

"Sir, your wife wants to see you." Angela said politely, making Jasper gulp nervously.

"She wants to see me right now?" He asked. Angela nodded and that's when loud footsteps were heard from behind. Jasper turned around to find Emmett, who was holding a giant bouquet of white, pink and blue chrysanthemums.

Jasper sighed in relief as he took the flowers from Emmett and started making his way towards the room where his beloved Alice was with their newborn babies.

He opened up the door to reveal his Alice on the bed with a beautiful baby wrapped up in a pink blanket in her arms. Just by seeing the enormous smile on his beloved wife's face made Jasper want to jump for joy. And next to Alice was standing the other nurse, named Jessica, holding a baby in a blue blanket.

Jasper slowly walked up to Alice and looked down at his baby girl. She was asleep. He smiled when he saw that she had Alice's features and mostly her beautiful small nose. He kissed Alice's forehead and then walked up to Jessica, who was holding his little boy. The little man looked identical to his sister.

"Can I…can I hold him?" Jasper asked Jessica, who nodded with a smile and held out the baby to Jasper, who carefully took him into his arms. Then he went down and sat next to Alice.

* * *

Three days later, everyone gathered in Jasper's and Alice's new house. They were all ready to see two little angels coming to their home.

Emmett and Rosalie had bought two big cakes. One of them was light blue, but to everyone's surprise the other cake was white. The thing was that Alice has insisted that her baby girl should wear white more than pink or any other color because she was "her angel". Everything concerning her daughter needed to be white.

The doors opened slowly and everyone started cheering as they saw Alice and Jasper walk in with their babies in their arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we give you John William Hale and Alessandra Elise Hale, or simply John and Sandra." Jasper announced, while everyone clapped and cheered, welcoming them home.

**There it is guy! Thanks for reading! Review if you like it and tell me if you have any more ideas**. Till next time!  
**-se7en29**


End file.
